


Loophole

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Bonds, M/M, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Gabriel found a possible loophole to keep the Winchesters from becoming vesselsSet during season five





	Loophole

He’d bound Sam to him with blood, sweat and semen. His blood and semen. Sam’s sweat and semen, binding them together in a bond breakable only by the human’s death. 

Gabriel breathed, listening to the sound of Sam in the back of his mind. He was always there now, always a presence within Gabriel’s mind. Sam’s song was nothing like the vibrant, angelic harmonies of his brother and sisters. It felt different, echos of earth and Sam’s humanity running through it. There was also a darkness to it, the taint of Sam’s demon blood adding to the harmonies of Sam’s song. 

It had taken days to bind Sam to him. Leaving Sam passed out on the wreck of his motel bed, wrung out and sated. Gabriel had felt exhausted. Such a binding always took its toll on both human and angel. He’d spent the days whispering the long forgotten words into Sam’s skin and bones, as Sam groaned and writhed beneath him, blissed out from constant cycle of arousal and release Gabriel kept them both in. 

***** 

Castiel stood still, head tilted as if listening to something far off with a look of wonder on his face. No doubt listening to Dean’s song within his mind. 

The rest of his family would call their actions blasphemous. Binding themselves to humans the way their brothers had once bound themselves to their human wives a millennia ago. Such an act had caused their Father to order Gabriel to kill their progeny. 

Gabriel could only console himself that what he done was not against Father’s will. His and Castiel’s bindings would create no progeny that could rise up against God. A loop hole, Gabriel called it, wondering if he was only fooling himself. Lesser angel than he was, Castiel was already falling. But Gabriel had never seen an angel fall as Castiel was doing. Slowly losing his powers but not being reborn as a child to an infertile woman and her husband. Revived by some unknown power that may be their Father or even Lucifer. 

For the first time in a very long time Gabriel had taken a side and he’d done it with a vengeance. Zachariah’s latest machinations to force Dean to say yes to Michael had left the Winchester near death, Dean’s own personal reaper appearing by his side. Zachariah had overestimated how far he could torture the Winchesters. For all that they’ve accomplished, they were still fragile humans next to the angels.


End file.
